Rain
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link has always been afraid of rain, thunder, and lightning , and he has a good reason. What happens when his lover Snake goes out to the store on a rainy day? SnakexLink IkexLink Mentioned RoyxLink Mentioned MarthxRoy Character Death


# Rain #  
The song Rain by Breaking Benjamin inspired me to write this. The 2005 single is my preferred version, but listening to the original might be better to listen to while reading this. Of course, you don't even have to listen to the song with it, it just helps... Set the mood? I'll leave that up to you. Take a wild guess as to what this pairing is! xD I have a poll on my account, so if you could answer the question you'd be even more amazing. It helps me figure out what to write next.

WARNING: Yaoi. If you've read my others fics, you'll know that this is what I write.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, so please don't sue my broke ass.

zZz

CRASH

"Ah!"

BOOM

"AHH!"

RUMBLE. BOOM. CRASH. CRACK.

"FUCK! SNAKE!" a blond haired man cried, "Why aren't you here when I need you the most?!"

-Flashback-

"Link, I'm just going to be real quick. It's a short run to the store for some ice cream and that movie you've been wanting. Why are you so afraid to let me go?" a tall brunet asked softly as he held the man he loved.

"Because it's raining. With thunder and lightening." Link said simply.

"I'll be fine. I'll come back to you and I have my phone on me if something happens. Baby, you have to let this fear of thunderstorms and rain go away. I'll be back in ten minutes tops." Snake placed a tender kiss to Link's brow, grabbed his wallet, and walked out the door of their shared apartment.

What seemed like ten minutes felt more like ten years to Link. He'd always had this fear of rain and thunderstorms since he was caught up in a bad hurricane alone as a young child.

Twenty minutes had passed and Link was growing frantic. Where the hell was his lover, who had made that specific journey plenty of times before in under ten minutes, and why wasn't he back yet?

A loud crash was heard and the power went out, and Link was so scared he passed out. He wasn't known to be scared of many things, but his traumatic childhood had him as scared as possible with things like storms and power outages.

Hours passed and Link finally woke up and looked around. It was 9:00 p.m. now, and there were no signs of Snake. No lights were on, no noise was heard, and just nothing was happening in general.

Link sat up quickly and checked his phone. He had one missed call and a voicemail from an unknown caller. Link decided to listen to the voicemail first, then call back the number.

"Hello there! Sir, I'm going to need you to call us as soon as you are able to. We have news that I'm sure you need to know."

Link's eyes grew wide. He'd heard his best friend Daisy record that message before, and Daisy was a nurse at the time. Link dialed the number and was put on hold for what seemed like ages, until he heard the voice of his best friend.

"This is Doctor Daisy, how may I help you?"

"Daisy, what happened?! I got the voicemail so please tell me what's up. Who's in the hospital, and why do I need to be informed?"

"Oh, Linky! Um, would you mind coming down to the hospital right about now? I'd rather tell you in person..."

Link hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He nearly got into three accidents because he was driving recklessly, something you'd never see the blond do. His lover was the one to drive faster than the speed limit allowed.

Link ran into the hospital and talked to the bruntette at the desk.

"Zelda! Where's Daisy?"

"Hey Link. She's on the third floor now in Room 4C. Did something happen? I just started my shift three minutes ago so I don't know about anything..." Zelda said with a concerned look and worrisome tone.

"I'd like to find that out myself. Thanks Zel! I'll be back in a bit to tell you what happened!"

Link ran up the stairs because he didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator, and found Daisy in the hallway outside of the room Zelda said she should've been in.

"Daisy! What's up?" Link asked, half out of breath.

"Come in here." Daisy opened the door to reveal a strangely familiar brunet lying motionless in the hospital bed. "When he was walking to what I'm guessing was the store, a car slid on the road and hit him, making him fly into a pole and hit his head extremely hard. Link... Sweetie he's in a coma, and it doesn't look too good." Daisy said, choking up. She had known Snake for a long time, almost as long as Link, and here he was. In a coma, with possibilities of never waking up.

Link couldn't speak. He walked over to his lover and looked at him. His face was blank of any emotion and his body was still. Link grabbed his hand, sat down in a chair close to the bed, and sobbed for three hours into Snake's shoulder.

"It's time for you to go home, babycakes. I know you don't want to leave, but visiting hours are over. No exceptions." Daisy said softly with a tear stained face.

Link silently complied and left the building with Daisy.

"Link, you can come back at 9 a.m. tomorrow. That's when visiting hours start back up. Please be safe tonight Link; I don't need another dear friend of mine hurt. I love you Linky." Daisy held Link tightly in a hug that he returned. He cried softly into Daisy's shoulder for ten minutes, kissed her on the cheek as a thank you and goodbye, and left the hospital.

-End Flashback-

Almost a full year had passed since the accident, and Link visited Snake every single day before and after work. Sometimes his boss would let him leave early just so Link could be with Snake. Link was grateful for an amazing boss like Samus; not many other people would do that for their employees. Snake wasn't getting any better, but that wouldn't stop Link from going to the hospital and telling Snake about his day.

Daisy knew Link loved Snake, but she was getting the feeling it was time. It'd been nearly a year, and Snake just wasn't waking up. Her blond friend needed to move on with his life without Snake. As much as it pained her to do it, she brought the subject up with Link anyway.

"Link, we need to talk. It's been almost a year since the accident and still no signs of waking up. I think it's time to-"

"No!" Link cut her off ferociously, despite the tears flowing down his beautiful face, "He will wake up! I know he will! Daisy, just believe he'll wake up. He has to wake up. He promised me he'd always come back to me, no matter what..."

-Flashback-

"Alright Link, my flight leaves in ten minutes." the tall brunet said while standing up. They were in an airport because Snake had a business meeting in San Francisco.

"I don't want you to go," Link mumbled. He was not looking forward to his love being away for a week. He checked the forecast in , and it was rain, rain, and more fucking rain.

"I don't want to go either. It's my job baby. I don't have to leave for meetings very often, so we're actually pretty lucky."

"Yeah, I guess so. Call me when you get there. Now come take a picture with me and gimmie a kiss so you can leave." Link demanded.

Snake smiled and got out his camera. Link loved taking pictures whenever he felt it was appropriate, so he always had a camera on him. They asked an elderly woman to take the picture, gave her a few dollars and a thanks, and said goodbye.

"Bye baby... I love you... See you when I get back..." Snake said between kisses. He left to get on his flight after one more heartfelt kiss.

xXx (Link and Snake's Apartment)

"Why hasn't he called me yet?" the short blond wondered, "He should have landed an hour ago. I hope he's okay..."

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Hello?!"

"Heyy baby. Sorry I didn't call you when I landed, I had to get a cab to my hotel and I fell asleep when I got there. Don't sound so worried all the time. It's cute though, how you worry excessively over me," Snake teased into the phone. Link could just see his famous shit-eating grin right then.

"Excuse me for wanting you safe! It's just because I love you, and I always want you to come back to me, unlike him-"

"Hey! We agreed we would never speak of that damn redhead again, remember? He mistook a piece of treasure for trash, and that's his god damn loss. He's off with that he-she thingy... I still don't know what the fuck it is..."

"Snake! Marth is a male, and it's not his fault! Please don't talk about my friend like that because if Roy didn't leave me, I wouldn't have had the chance to be with my soulmate, now would I?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But really Link, I'll always come back to you, no matter what the circumstances may be. I promise Linky." Snake vowed.

Link smiled, "Oh Snakey... On the outside, you may be all rock hard and sexy, but on the inside you're all soft and cute. Go to sleep baby, I know you're tired. It was a long flight, and you hardly got any sleep last night-"

"Hey, I didn't mind! I enjoy it when you jump me out of nowhere, late at night-"

"Shut up, you giant perv! I know you didn't mind it, but no more sex the night before you have a meeting."

"Link!" Snake protested.

"But that's not too often, so you'll live. Go to sleep." Link demanded.

"Alright. You know, it doesn't feel right when I can't sleep in the same bed as you. You're just so warm and soft. Not to mention you are such a cuddle bear. I'm gonna hang up now."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll come back to you as soon as I can, I always will. I promise I''ll never leave you like he did."

-End Flashback-

By the time Link finished reliving that flashback, he was at home, lying down in his and Snake's bed, crying. He hadn't actually cried in almost a month until Daisy brought up letting Snake go. He'd have to live, he'd have to wake up, he'd have to come back to Link. He promised that he'd come back and would never leave Link that way, and Link was damn sure holding him to it.

xXx (Two Years Later)

"Baby, come on!" a tall man urged.

"I'm coming! Jeez, can't a man get some patience outta you?" a short blond asked teasingly with a soft punch to the taller man's arm.

"I wanna meet her! Besides, I wonder what she needs to see you for. You don't think it's about..."

"No, no, no. It couldn't be. It's been three years now."

"I guess you're right. Let's go," the tall man said.

xXx (Daisy's Office)

"Hey Link!" Daisy said cheerfully. Her facial expressions changed when she saw the other male, "Who's this?" the doctor asked.

"Um, this is my boyfriend Ike. We've been dating for a two years now. Uh, why did you want to see me?" Link asked rather nervously.

"I thought that you would want to know something. It's about Snake. I know you stopped visiting him a year ago, but..." Daisy left it at that for a while. Link already had tears in his eyes, and his lover hung his head low. He had known all about Link and Snake, and understood that this was a very sensitive subject.

"Um, well... He woke up yesterday, and has been asking where you were. He would really like to see you now." Daisy said.

Link's face could be perfectly described as the surprised face when texting, (:O) while the man he was with didn't make any movement whatsoever. Boy, did Link feel like a douche. If he would have stayed visiting his now ex-lover, he would've been there when he woke up.

"Uh, I'll go see him. Daisy, could you keep Ike company? I'd like to see him alone right now." Link asked quietly. Daisy nodded her head and Link left for the room he hadn't seen for a year.

Link let himself in the room and saw Snake sitting up and with a small smile on his face for the first time in three years. Link couldn't speak, just walk over to Snake, feeling guilty and like shit. He'd replaced Snake because he gave up hope of him ever waking up, yet here he was, alive and awake.

"Hey baby. Told you I'd come back. Little late, but I'm still here." Snake said with his shit-eating grin. Link shook his head with a smile; the man had been in a coma for three years, yet here he was, still sarcastic as hell.

"Hey Snake," Snake frowned. Link usually called him "Baby" or something of that nature, unless he had news that Snake wouldn't like. "Glad to see that you're awake..." Link broke down there and clung to Snake.

"Hey, hey. Shh. Why are you crying? I'm fine now. What's wrong?" Snake asked his now ex-lover, though he didn't know about the "ex" part yet.

"I am s-so s-s-sorry! I should've n-never gave u-up. I-I-I-"

Knock knock knock.

"Come in," Snake called. In walked Daisy and Ike, who was looking terrified, "Hey Daisy," then he noticed Ike, "What's up man? Guess I should start with who are you, so who are you?"

Link started hyperventilating and fainted. Ike picked Link up and moved him to the other hospital bed that Daisy showed him. Ike and Daisy took the liberty of telling Snake because Link was just stressing out too much over it.

"My name is Ike and I'm Link's boyfriend."

"Wait, you mean that Link... replaced me?" Snake had the saddest look on his face Daisy had ever seen.

"Snake, sweetie don't think of it as replacement. You were in a coma for three years-" Daisy tried to prevent him getting worked up; he just woke up from a coma, and shouldn't be freaking out just yet. He was still fragile, and something could go wrong at any given moment.

"Daisy, I just... Whatever. Can I put on some regular clothes? It's as hot as a bitch in here."

Daisy allowed Snake to put on some clothing and she and Ike left. Ike was very scared for Link because he knew Link loved Snake and vice versa, but he couldn't even begin to imagine how Snake could be feeling. To be replaced while you were in a coma, and the new guy living in his previous home... Ike could only feel sorry for the guy.

Once Link woke up, Ike immediately took him to his and Link's place. Snake didn't want to be around any of them, and Ike didn't blame him. Daisy left the hospital, but she left her number for Snake in case he started to feel weird or something of that nature.

Snake was ready to leave, but Daisy wouldn't permit him to leave for two weeks. Which is what brought him to use his expert sneaking skills he'd acquired from hide and seek as a young child. He'd wait until 1 a.m. and pretend to get a drink of water. He knew the slacker security guard Wario would be asleep at that time, so he'd be home free. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he honestly didn't care. He was leaving and never coming back.

xXx (Link and Ike's Apartment 3:30 a.m.)

"He hates me."

"Link, he loves you. It's just hard on him right now. The guy just got out of a coma and missed three years of his life. He'll come around," Ike assured. He told Link about what Snake was saying a few hours after they got back.

"Ike he-"

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

'It's Daisy' Link mouthed, "Hello?"

"LINK?! OH MY... LINK, YOU NEED TO GET DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Daisy screamed into the phone right before she hung up.

"Daisy never swears unless she's pissed off or something bad has happened. Get some regular clothes on, we're going to the hospital."

Link ran into the hospital without even waiting for Ike's slow ass to catch up. He went up to the desk to see Zelda, who switched to the night shift.

"Daisy called me. Where is she?" Link was having some serious déjà vu right then.

"She's on the third floor in Room 4C." Zelda knew what had happened, but decided Daisy would be the better person to tell Link.

Right before the short man ran up the stairs, he told Zelda that if Ike came in to just wait in the lobby. Link knew his way around the hospital, what with going there every single day for almost two years straight. He found Daisy in the hallway outside the room she was rumored to be in.

"Daisy, what happened? Why do I need to be here-"

"Snake. He snuck out of the hospital a couple of hours ago and when he left, someone was driving drunk and hit him. He's barely hanging on now, and I don't think he'll make this one," Daisy quit her tough girl act right then and started crying. One of her best friends was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Link ran into the room to see Snake on the bed he'd been occupying for three years before, barely breathing. Link walked up with tears streaming and held Snake's hand.

"Hey Link. H-how's it going?" Snake asked casually, as if nothing bad had actually happened to him.

"Snake, how can you ask me how I am, when you just got hit by another car?!" Link asked incredulously.

"If I'm gonna die, might as well not be a whining bitch about it. Don't cry Link. You don't have a reason to. I'm all in the past now, you've got that blue h-haired guy-"

"Snake, just because I'm not with you doesn't mean shit! I still love you, and seeing you die is not something worth cheering for! You said you'd never leave me!" Link couldn't understand. Did Snake do something to piss off any god in the sky? No, so why him? Why not all the bad people in the world? Why Snake?

"Link... When I said that, I would've never thought something like this would h-happen. And I didn't leave you-"

"I left you. I know that, but Snake-"

"Shh. Linky, I don't want to die fighting with you. J-just know that I'll always love you, and I'll be looking in on you from time to t-time. C-can I get.. one.. last.. kiss?"

Link happily complied. He knew Ike wouldn't mind, so he pressed his lips to Snake's for the first time in a long time. He broke the kiss to see a smile on Snake's face, and each time he closed his eyes, they stayed shut longer than they should have.

"Link... Goodbye. I... love... you..." Snake took his final breath, closed his eyes for the last time, and was still.

"Snake? Snake? No! Don't leave me! Open your god damn eyes already! SNAKE!" Link screamed with the tears rapidly flying down his tanned face. Ike could hear Link all the way downstairs, so he knew that Snake had finally passed. Zelda told him what happened once he got there, so he was already prepared to hear his love cry and scream. He slowly made his way upstairs to see Daisy sobbing with Link in her arms next to the once full-of-life male's bed. He still had that faint smile on his face, so Ike figured that Link gave him one final kiss. The blue haired man didn't mind though, that was the least Link could do for the doomed man.

xXx (Two Days Later; Funeral)

It was a beautiful day, despite the event that was taking place at the current moment. Link knew exactly what Snake had wanted, because they had talked about eventually growing old together and eventually dying, which brought up how they wanted their funeral to be.

The flowers were a deep shade of red, which was Snake's favorite color. The bouquets were wrapped in a shiny black wrap, Snake's other favorite color. The seats were black with red cushions, and the giant frame for his picture was black. The picture inside the frame was Snake and Link hugging when they went out on their final date, though they didn't know that last part.

The once sarcastic man's coffin was an shiny ebony black with red inside to cushion it. He was dressed in a black suit without the jacket; Being dead wasn't going to stop his giant hatred for dress jackets. He had the black bandanna that he always liked to wear, and had a pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket and a picture of Link under his black and red laced pillow.

Everyone that knew Snake was giving him their final goodbyes and were silently sobbing. Daisy was wearing a black dress the went to her knees, wore black tights and black pumps had her hair curled, and had a black hairband.

Link was wearing a traditional suit and was a full on mess. Ike wanted to go to the funeral, but he'd be fired if he missed another day of work. The blond's eyes were rimmed with red, and he looked like he hadn't slept since Snake died. He was the last one to say goodbye to his ex-lover before Snake's coffin went six feet under.

"Snake, I wrote down everything I was going to say, but I don't think I need to read it, because I already know what to say. I love you Snake. You were an amazing man. You were funny, smart, sarcastic, and a loveable jackass. I remember when you first asked me out, without one worry in the world. You had no doubts then, and I don't think you ever doubted anything you did when it involved me.

I know that I worried about you a lot, but I also know you enjoyed it. You liked the feeling of being loved and wanted, and I provided just that. Though it didn't seem like it, you were actually quite a worry wart yourself. I remember how afraid you were when I met up with an ex. You were so sure I'd leave you.

I'd say I could never do that to you, but I did. I'm sorry I replaced you Snake. I'm sorry I doubted that you'd ever wake up. I can't help but feel that this is my fault, because if I hadn't stopped visiting you every day, I would've seen you wake up. If I hadn't gotten a new boyfriend, you wouldn't have snuck out from the hospital, trying to leave.I'm sorry for replacing you, but I can definitely let you know that Ike will treat me right. If you don't believe me, Daisy and Samus will be there to kick his ass since you won't be able to do it yourself.

I love you Snake. I'll never stop, but I do love Ike too. I hope you understand. I'll see you in heaven when it's my time. Rest in piece baby, I love you." Link closed the lid of the coffin and watched it get lowered into the ground.

Everyone except for Link had left after the funeral. Hours had gone by, but Link was sitting in a chair next to Snake's grave stone that read:

Here lies a man that was loved by many. He went through many hardships in life, but was always know to have a smile. This man was a great friend and a tremendous boyfriend. Snake will be forever missed by his friends and family. The saying, "Only the good die young," is very true in his case.

R.I.P.

Snake

(December 21st 1987- April 24th 2012) (Age 25)

Two strong arms wrapped around Link, and he looked up to see his lover with gentle eyes, "Sorry I couldn't make it. My boss couldn't let me take off today because he needed me, and being an architect just sucks sometimes. Douglas* will let me off tomorrow though, even though I already miss too much work. Let's go now, it's supposed to rain soon." Ike led his little love to the car and drove home.

xXx (Two Years Later; Present Day)

It was the anniversary of Snake's death, and Link was going to visit Snake's grave. It was raining, but Link didn't give a flying fuck at the time. He just wanted to "talk" to Snake, even though he knew Snake wouldn't respond.

It was a short drive to the cemetery, so Link was there in no time. He walked to the far end with a bouquet of red roses and sat down.

"Hey Snake. Sorry I haven't visited in a while, I've had a lot going on at work and everything. Surprised that it's raining, and me of all people are actually out here, even though I'm terrified? Yeah, me too.

It's been two years since you died, but it still feels like we were on our first date only yesterday. I had a dream about you the other night. I didn't let you go to the store that day, and none of this ever happened. I want to say that I wish it was real, but that be mean to Ike.

Ike has treated me well. He understands that I still love you, so there's never an issue at times like these when I just have to come here and talk to you. Honestly, I don't think that I'll have to worry about finding anyone else, because I'm sure that he's the one I'll grow old with. We've been together for four years, which is half the time you and me were a couple. He's stuck with me through everything, and even you have to be grateful for him picking me up when I was down on my ass.

I love you Snake. Always have and always will. You were the first one to really be there for me, and you picked me up after Roy left me and I found out he cheated on me. I'll always be thankful for you; You showed me that I could live without him, and that I'm worth something.

It's raining really hard right now, so I should probably go. I'm still terrified of rain, thunder, and lightning. Perhaps one day I'll get over my silly little fear-"

CRASH

"Ah!"

BOOM

"AHH!"

RUMBLE. BOOM. CRASH. CRACK.

"FUCK! SNAKE!" the blond haired man cried, "Why aren't you here when I need you the most?!"

"I'll always be here," a voice whispered. Link looked around, but he was the only one in the cemetery. 'Strange,' Link thought, 'I could've sworn I hear Snake's voice just now.'

CRACK.

"SHIT!" Link was paralyzed. He just couldn't move from where he was.

"Shush, Linky. It'll be okay. I may not be there in the flesh, but I'm damn sure here in spirit. Just relax and go to your car. Speaking of the car, you're eligible to get a new one as of six months ago. I know you want that bright green Escalade, so go into the bedroom and find my secret compartment under the bed. You'll find all the papers and stuff there. Oh, and I love you. Bye babe," Snake's spirit said. Link felt a soft peck on his lips and then nothing.

He walked to his car with a smile on his face. Snake was always there, just not in the flesh. Funny how he was dead, yet he still reminded Link that he could get a new car. Still the same old Snake.

A year after his encounter, Link and Ike went on to get married, and Link could feel Snake's presence as he walked down the aisle, as if Snake was also giving him away with Daisy. Snake's spirit kissed Link's cheek before he stepped up next to his soon-to-be husband, and was finally happy for the rest of his life.

No more pain, no more crying, no more rain. Ever since he first felt Snake's presence, he got over his fear of rain, thunder, and lighting. He could hear the words of a song that Snake would sing to him when it rained each and every time It rained, so he was instantly calmed.

Rain, rain go away. Come again

another day. All the world is waiting

for the sun. All the world is waiting for

the sun. All the world is waiting for the

sun.

zZz

I actually cried during this, but I think it was more because of my situation that I told my friend Nasune Amkane about. So tell me, did anyone cry, or get anywhere near that?

Honestly, this story didn't turn out as I planned. Snake was going to wake up one year later, have amnesia for a while, Link would restore his memory, and they'd be together forever. So, which one would've been better?

Speaking of Nasune Amkane, check out her stories. I like them, and you might too. I'm doing this of my own accord too, she won't know until she reads this xD

1.)* For the first who can tell me which Brawler Douglas is, I'll write you a oneshot of any pairing you want, except for these:

-IkexMarth

-Link x Zelda (words can't describe my hatred for that pairing)

-Ike x Pit

-Anyone with Snake besides Link

That's about it. Sorry if you like any of those pairing. I might make an exception for Ike x Marth though...

Well, leave a review dear reader! If you want to anyway. You'd be really cool if you did though... xD 


End file.
